


Cake

by smuttyrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Aaron, Butt Plugs, Felching, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Robert Sugden, Unsafe Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyrobron/pseuds/smuttyrobron
Summary: Robert and Aaron really like plugs. Aaron has something special planned for Robert's birthday. Three scenes exploring different kinky situations the boys devise.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Robert's Sugden's birthday (although it was also posted 45 mins late- sorry Rob!) Robert and Aaron are married in this fic but other than that the setting is vague so that the reader can decide for themselves. There is a frequent use of the word 'cunt' in this fic so if that is something to be aware of if you do not enjoy the use of this word. 
> 
> I know that with a character like Aaron there is always going to be a difficult relationship between his self-harm/mental health issues and the use of masochism/pain play during sex. The scope of this fic does not address this. If you would like to read this fic but avoid this issue the wax play part is is the last scene of this fic.

 

Aaron has been on the edge of frustration the whole damn day. Well, perhaps that’s not true; it’s actually only been about 4 hours. But it _feels_ like he’s been on edge the whole day. He can barely walk he so hard, can barely concentrate with all his blood thudding in his dick and around the secret hidden between his cheeks.

All week he’d been looking forward to spending the whole day in bed with his husband. Indeed, they’d made good headway with that, waking up wrapped up in each other and staying that way the whole morning. They’d only left the bed for brunch, which Robert had made despite Aaron’s best attempts to lure him back to bed. He didn’t know why but for some reason today he was utterly starving for Robert, so desperate to feel his hands all over his body and to reciprocate each touch.

He’d also been looking forward to a lazy afternoon on the sofa maybe with the possibility of the odd blowjob here and there. But then he had stupidly checked his phone and seen that a client from Denmark had requested an urgent meeting at the yard. Adam was away, and the Danish guy was only in the area that day, but Aaron was going to lie and say he wasn’t available either.

Then he looked over to Robert and saw a glint in his eye.

“What are you planning?” he asked, able to read his husband so easily.

“You should answer that. Say you can be there in two hours.”

“But why?” Aaron only just managed not to sound like a petulant child, “I’d much rather be here with you.”

“It’s a good contract. It would be silly to throw it away just because you’re feeling particularly cock hungry,” Robert explained, pulling Aaron’s body closer to his. “Besides, I have a little something for you to try out whilst you’re gone…”

So, Aaron let his husband lead him back up to bed and take him apart again. Robert took pity on his desperate state and fucked him on his hands and knees so that he could get the deepest, hardest penetration possible. Aaron didn’t even particularly care about cumming; he was simply content to luxuriate in the feel of Robert’s beautiful cock rubbing against his walls. Robert, on the other hand, seemed determined to make him cum, and cum he did, spirting out a load that shot all over the sheets and made him feel that his brain had been pulled out through his dick.

Rob pulled out immediately after, and with two or three strokes had come all over his back with a loud moan that Aaron felt reverberate within his bones. Aaron held himself still as Rob’s hands moved all over his back, rubbing his cooling cum into Aaron’s skin. But then he was gone, leaving Aaron hunched over and confused. He was back almost immediately though, a small black box in his hands.

“I have a present for you,” Robert said. “Keep your eyes forwards, my love, and I will give it to you.” Aaron didn’t need to be looking at his husband to know that he was smiling.

The next thing he knew there was cold metal pressing at the entrance of his hole. He flinched away immediately, but then pressed back, intrigued by the feel of the coldness of the metal against his sore and swollen hole. Rob pressed whatever it was forward, a tapered head giving way to a thicker body.

Ah, Aaron realised, a butt plug. By the shape and material, this was similar to one that they had played with before. Robert had become entranced by a range of butt plugs that claimed to be ‘the most comfortable butt plugs in the world.’ He’d been on the verge of ordering one before Aaron had stopped him, concerned by the price and unconvinced that such a plug would be so different from anything they already owned. But then Rob had gifted him one at Christmas and Aaron had seen the light. The plugs certainly lived up to their name, and between the two of them they had made plans to buy a few more different sizes, and experiment with more long term play.

This one was a new size, and Aaron was already in love. The stretch was just right, and there was something about the shape of it that meant it fit delightfully well within his body. Not as well as Robert’s cock, obviously, but the pleasure the new plug gave him was undeniable.

It was what happened next that got him all hot and bothered.

Rob had sent him off to shower, with the plug still in him, and had then spent a good deal of time checking him over, making sure he was stuffed to Rob’s satisfaction and that there wasn’t any discomfort on Aaron’s part. Then he had slapped his arse playfully and told him to get dressed.

“You’re going to go to the yard now, you’ll have this meeting with the Danish guy, and then you’ll come home to me,” Robert instructed. “You will not touch your cock, you will not touch the plug. But you will think of me every time you move, and you will think of me with every ache in your body. Does that sound acceptable to you?”

Aaron was nodding straight away, but he remembered the importance of verbal communication here and added a breathless “Yes.”

Luckily, he got to the scrapyard long before the client and so he had some time to arrange himself and become used to the feel of the plug in his body as he sat at his desk. The round base of the plug was a little uncomfortable to sit on, and each time he shifted the plug pressed against his prostate causing another wave of _want_ in his body. But eventually he settled enough that the heat in his cheeks began to fade and his ability to concentrate on paperwork significantly improved.

By the time the client arrived he was just about able to hold a normal conversation, and as he and the client talked through his concerns about and ideas for expansion he was just about able to forget about the huge lump of metal nestled secretly in his cunt.

His first mistake was standing up to shake the client’s hand. As soon as he moved the plug shifted, pressing against him in all sorts of pleasurable ways. He couldn’t help but let out a moan, but very quickly managed to cover it by pretending he had hit his knee against the desk. This also meant that the client didn’t question his obvious limp as he walked him to the door. As soon as the client was gone he let out a deep gasp and leant his back against the door so that he could ride out the fresh wave of pleasure caused by his movements.

If he thought that he had been turned on before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Now that he had remembered about the plug and the pleasure it gave him the most minute of movements cause another rushing sensation. His dick was as hard as it had ever been and his heart was pounding in his chest.

He’s still in that state as he stumbles through the door, calling out for Robert. His husband comes to him immediately, concern all over his face, but he grins when he sees exactly what the nature of Aaron’s predicament is.

“Enjoying yourself?” he says, with a saucy wink.

But Aaron doesn’t have time for his games. He marches straight over to his husband and snogs the life out of him, trying to show him through touch alone how desperate he feels.  

“Three and a half hours I’ve been on edge,” Aaron says. “I want you to take it out. I want your cock. I’ve _earnt_ your cock.”

Robert kisses him back with a pleased hum. “Yes, I agree,” he says between kisses. “You have.”

Rob takes him by the hand and leads him to the sofa, where he puts Aaron in his lap and continues to kiss him. Aaron is moaning and grinding down on him, desperate to get some friction wherever and however he can. The plug is still pressing into him in all sorts of different ways, steadily driving Aaron to a point where coherency gives way to pleasure. Rob quickly has Aarons jeans undone and his hands down the back of the back of his boxers so that he can tap at and play with the base of the plug. Aaron grinds down on his husband harder, little whines of “please, please, please” escaping his lips.

Aaron feels a rush of relief when Robert finally puts him on his knees and strips him of his clothes. Aaron wiggles his bum a bit trying to entice him and he is rewarded with a biting kiss on his ass.

“Right then, baby,” Robert says. “Time to get this out of you.”

Aaron holds himself still, expecting to feel Robert gently tugging at the plug. But when his husband makes no such move he looks over his shoulder in confusion.

“Remember, love” Robert explains, “these are the types of plugs that need to be pushed out. I can help guide it, but the work has to come from you.

Aaron is a little horrified; there is no way he has the coordination to do that in this state.

“Just pull it out,” he begs quietly.

Rob rubs a soothing hand over his ass. “You know I can’t. This has to come from you. I know you can do it.”

The encouragement has Aaron attempting to push and pull his muscles to force the plug out of him so that it can make room for Rob’s dick. He can feel his walls going into spasm around it now as he tries to coordinate each of his tired muscles. Eventually, he feels lit moving a little, and with Rob’s gentle hands the plug begins to fall free of his body.

He is utterly exhausted. He feels like he’s run a marathon. There’s no way he can continue to strain his muscles and push this thing out of his body. But somehow he manages it and when he hears Robert give a cry of delight he knows that his husband is pleased with him.

The feeling in his body now that the plug is no longer in him is indescribable. He’d not really noticed the weight of it until it was no longer in him. Nor had he noticed the way his body had warmed the metal until Robert decided to rub the plug up and down his taint. He felt both wide open where he had been stretched and wound tight by how hard he had worked his muscles. The only thing that he knew with any certainty was that he needed Rob’s cock back in him.

Luckily, his husband doesn’t need telling twice, and Aaron quickly has his reward. Rob’s dick is unbelievably hard and Aaron is delighted to know that what they had done together had affected them both so much.

Aaron lets his head fall down and lets the wonderful feeling of Rob’s cock in him chase the aches out of his body, and replace them with a whole new set of equally delightful ones.  

…

They’re late to work so often these days that they’ve started setting their alarms 45 minutes early just so they can get in a little _personal time_ together before they have to go out and face the day. Robert loves being able to switch his alarm off and turn back into his husband’s arms, gently bringing them both to consciousness them both up with teasing kisses and glancing touches, without having to worry about rushing to completion lest they become late.

That’s how this morning starts, with Robert softly working his hands down his husband’s delicious body so that he can fondle at Aaron’s cock.

They’ve been particularly hungry lately, now that there has been another change in their sexual dynamic. Aaron had confessed a while back that he wanted to try barebacking, and Robert had instantly agreed, marching them both off to the sexual health clinic and doing several hours of research online (and yes, watching porn does count as research, Aaron). As soon as they got their results back it was like a switch had been flipped. If they could barely keep their hands off each other before, now they seem to be on a mission to crawl inside each other’s skin. Rob can’t go more than twenty minutes before thinking of something new he wants to do to Aaron. When they are together they are constantly begging for each other’s touch.

Which is what Aaron is doing now. He’s still loose from last night and so when Rob fingers lots of lovely lube into his hole he doesn’t spend too much time worrying about stretching him. Aaron opens up so beautifully for him these days.

Aaron lies face down in the pillows as Robert fucks him. Rob lets his whole weight rest on Aaron’s back and leans forwards so he can nibble on Aaron’s ear while he whispers to him how beautiful he is, how hot he is, and how much Rob loves him.

Aaron comes first, the aftershocks of pleasure rippling through every inch of his body in such a way triggers Rob’s own orgasm. They luxuriate there, basking in the heat of each other’s bodies before Rob slides down to inspect Aaron’s lovely hole. He pushes Aaron’s legs up and apart so that he can get a good look at where his cum is just beginning to seep out of him.

This is Robert’s favourite part. He licks at Aaron’s hole, gentle at first, Aaron still twitching with sensitivity. But as his husband groans and relaxes further he applies more pressure with his tongue, scooping up the cum that has slipped out and swallowing it down, fascinated by the way that it tastes after being inside Aaron’s cunt. He jabs in two fingers, desperate to encourage more of that lovely cream out of Aaron’s body when suddenly Aaron tenses and whimpers.

Robert is instantly alert.

“What is it? Did I hurt you? Are you ok?” Rob asks a little panicked.

Aaron muffles his groan of “no” into the pillow, so Rob encourages him to flip over and move said pillow from his face so that he can look into his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” he presses.

“It’s nothing, please keep going,” Aaron begs.

But Rob isn’t going to enjoy his task if he thinks he has upset Aaron. So, he leans down to kiss the tension away before asking again, “What’s the matter, babe?”

“I want…” Aaron forces the words out. A flush is starting to form on his cheeks and Robert realises that his sudden tension is due to shyness rather than discomfort, “I want…”

“You can tell me anything,” Rob reassures, “and I will give you all that I can.”

“I want you to plug me,” Aaron says.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Rob replies. “I promise I will, just as soon as I’ve finished eating you out.”

He goes to move, but Aaron grabs his hair with an exclaimed “No!” Rob fixes his husband with a new stare and waits for him to explain.

“I want you to plug me with your cum still in me.”

Oh.

Rob has to hold himself very still for a moment, though his dick does give a valiant twitch in an attempt to become hard again.

“You want me to plug my cum in you,” Rob confirms. “You want to walk through village all day with my jizz turning sticky inside you. You want to carry my cum around with you all day.”

“Yes,” Aaron breaths, throwing his head back, halfway to a moan.

“What a dirty slut you are,” Rob marvels. “What a filthy, depraved little whore.” Rob leans down to kiss him again. “God, I love you so much.”

Rob encourages Aaron to hold his knees back and slides a pillow under his ass to support him. Then he reaches under the bed for their toy box where he knows Aaron’s favourite plug is. Together they work the plug into his body, trying to keep as much of Rob’s cum in there as possible, but with Robert more than happy to lick up any that escapes.

When they are done, Aaron lies on their bed, the silver of the plug just peeking out from between his cheeks, Rob’s cum safely secured inside.

Rob has no idea how he’s going to get through the day.

 

He lasts until lunchtime. 

“What are you doing here?” asks Aaron as he lets himself into the Holey Scrap office.

“Can I not come see my husband for a little afternoon snack?” Rob asks innocently as he locks the door behind him, knowing that Adam is out on a job.

“What are you up to?”

“Who says I have to be up to anything?”

Aaron smiles a little at that but doesn’t take the bait.

“How’s your lovely fuckhole doing then? Is it keeping my cum nice and warm?”

“Jesus, Rob. Just come right out and say it, why don’t you?”

“Oh please, I’m the only person who really knows what a slut you are,” Rob dismisses, knowing that there’s no way anyone will be overhearing this conversation. “You didn’t answer the question.”

Aaron hesitates for a moment. His eyes go dark, pupils widening in a way that Rob knows means that his husband is getting hard under his desk. Then he says, “I haven’t touched it; you told me not to.”

“How does it feel to know you still have my load inside you?”

“Wonderful,” Aaron admits, his voice turning wistful, “it’s like I have a piece of you with me, always.”

“Of course you do,” Rob sighs leaning over Aaron’s desk so that he can kiss him. “But I was thinking, this morning I was a little cruel to you.”

“You were?”

“I was,” Rob confirms. “I sent you off having already eaten half my load out of your cunt. Now I know how much you crave cum, and I doubt that what you have in you is satisfying to you at all. So, I thought I’d come give you a little lunchtime top-up.”

Aaron stares at him for a bit, like it’s taking time for him to process Robert’s words. Then he whispers “God, Rob,” and falls to his knees. Aaron’s hands instantly go for the fly on Rob’s trousers, fumbling with the buttons where his hands have started shaking.

“I don’t know how you come up with these things,” Aaron says. “Just when I think you’ve hit upon the dirtiest thing you can say to me, there you go again. Just when I think you couldn’t possibly make me any hotter for you than I already am, you pull a stunt like this.”

Aaron shuts himself up by quickly pulling Rob’s cock free and shoving it in his mouth, moaning around the head of his dick in such a way that Rob has to push a hand into Aaron’s hair to help hold himself upright.

Clearly, Aaron wasn’t kidding about being hot for him, as he is sucking away with abandon and Rob is almost ready to cum only a few minutes in. So, he has to tell Aaron to stop, or he won’t be getting any more cum where he needs it the most.

He pulls Aaron to his feet, roughly turning him in his arms to bend him face down over Aaron’s desk. Aaron whines as Rob pulls his jeans and boxers to his knees and thrusts his arse out into Robert’s touch. The plug is swiftly removed, but before any of the cum from this morning slips out Rob shoves his dick into Aaron’s fuckhole.

It’s dirty and messy and all sorts of wonderful as Robert fucks him over his work desk. Their bodies are pressed tight together, Robert holding Aaron against him with one hand on his dick and one on his throat, tipping it back so that Robert can suckle and kiss it.

Rob’s been thinking about this all day, so he cums first, unleashing wave after wave of cum in Aaron’s cunt. He can feel it in there as he fucks the last few drops out of his body, adding to this morning’s cum which Aaron’s body has kept hot and juicy for him.

There is so much in him that when Robert pulls his cock out a thin line of it escapes with him and so he has to work quickly to make sure that the rest of it doesn’t escape. With the plug in and Rob’s cum safely stored in Aaron’s hot little hole he roughly turns his boy around and snogs the life out of him.

Aaron moans gratefully into the kiss, melting into Rob’s touch. Robert loves him so much! He has no idea what he did to deserve the love of this wonderful man, but he intends to show him exactly what he means to him. With that in mind, Rob gets on his knees and wraps his mouth around Aaron’s delightful cock which is still hot and hard and leaking.

Both Aaron’s hand find their way into Rob’s hair and Rob lets Aaron force his dick even deeper into his mouth. Usually, Rob would fondle Aaron’s balls, knowing that there is a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of Aaron’s sac. But this time he reaches further back to press his fingers against the base of the plug, tapping on it gently in a way that he knows will make the plug vibrate against Aaron’s prostate.

When Aaron cums, exploding in his mouth, Robert swallows it all and then spends the next few minutes cleaning off his lover’s cock with gentle kitten licks. Aaron looks completely undone: hair mussed, cheeks flushed, eyes still wide and shining. Robert is pretty sure he looks exactly the same.

They kiss and snog and snuggle together as they catch their breaths. But then Robert is claiming that he needs to leave. There is work to be done, and he knows it will be hard to concentrate today and stop his mind wandering to Aaron and the wonderful gifts hidden inside his body.

….

It takes a lot of planning and a fair amount of manipulation. He rides Robert so hard that morning, changing his pace every time it feels like Rob’s about to cum, that by the time Aaron finally lets him Rob’s been driven to the edge of orgasm so many times his eyes roll back in his head when Aaron finally gives him release. His plan works, and Rob is reduced to such a sex drunk mess that Aaron is very able to quickly slip off to the bathroom. What he hadn’t realised was that will all the abuse his arse has taken that morning it is a little difficult to keep his hole clenched and Rob’s cum safely inside him.

Once in the bathroom, he fetches the plug from where he hid it the night before and carefully works it into his body. When he goes back into the bedroom, damp from a hasty shower, he is very careful to move around his husband in a way that won’t alert him to the fact that Aaron has secretly plugged his cum in himself. He’s saving that for a surprise, later.

He rushes off to work a little early so that he can get everything he needs to do in the working day completed and hurry back home. He knows that Rob has a meeting this afternoon as he had been complaining about how little time they would get to spend together on his birthday. Aaron kissed his pouting husband and promised him a big surprise for when he got home, and it is said surprise that he is working on now.  

They’ve talked about wax play, and he knows Rob has taken part in it before. He has taken some time to explain to Aaron how it works and what sensations it causes. They’ve even begun to experiment a little, so Aaron knows that the sensation is one that he enjoys. Immensely.

He organises Robert’s gift carefully. He spreads an old sheet out on the bed, just in case of accidents with the wax. Then he lays out each candle, with the labels showing so Rob knows which is which. On the bedside table he leaves a card that reads, _happy birthday husband. I hope you enjoy your cake._ Then he strips out of his clothes so that he is naked bar the plug in his cunt, wraps a blindfold around his eyes, before settling onto the bed. He gets onto his hands and knees, his ass facing the door so that it will be the first thing that Rob sees when he enters the room. Aaron is kind to himself though, resting his chest down on the bed so that his weight is more evenly spread, stretching his arms out, and crossing his wrists over each other. And then he waits.

The way that his muscles begin to ache after the prolonged period holding this one position is its own delicious form of torture. Just thinking about how Rob will react when he comes home has Aaron hard and it is not long before he is absolutely desperate to feel Rob’s touch all over him once more.

He doesn’t have to wait long.

He can hear the concern in his husband’s voice when he doesn’t respond after Robert shouts a greeting to him. He could very well call out, but he wants the whole set up to be a total surprise. Aaron can hear Rob’s footsteps move around the house for a bit until, finally, they are heading up the stairs. The moment between the footsteps stopping and Robert opening the bedroom door seems to stretch on forever.

But then finally a voice, “Aaron.”

It sounds like a benediction, like a prayer, and Aaron’s heart swells to know that he has caused his husband to sound like that.

“Is this all for me?” Rob questions, “this lovely arse and this delectable cunt, ready and waiting to be used by me? Well, I _am_ a lucky birthday boy. What a wonderful surprise!”

Aaron can still hear Robert moving around the room. He goes towards the bedside table and Aaron guesses that he is reading the card. Then the sound of clothes hitting the floor follows. And then a pause.

Then, the bright and sudden sound of a match being struck.

Aaron’s body tenses in anticipation of the first drip of wax. The bed dips where Rob has climbed onto it, and Aaron swears that he can hear Rob singing “happy birthday to me” under his breath.

The first drop of wax hits him square between the shoulder blades. Rob must be dropping the wax from a great height, because the wax is nearly cool when it hits him, the sensation more to do with the texture of the wax rather than the burning sensation. Rob mucks around with a few more drops like that before moving his aim down Aaron’s spine, laughing with delight when he finds one spot that makes’s Aaron’s skin writhe like a cat that has been disturbed.

Next, comes wax that is held closer to the skin so that when it lands on him Aaron experiences a faint tingle of burning. He can map out in his mind exactly where the spots of wax must be on his back by how hot they burn and how thick the wax feels. Every now and again Aaron ripples his back a little to encourage Robert to use him further. A request that never goes unanswered. The pain is good. Not in the same way that it was before he and Robert started exploring pain in the bedroom. The sensation of cutting himself in the quiet of the night is nothing compared to the feeling of knowing that Robert is here with him, guiding him, helping him soar.

Each time a large drop of wax hits Aaron’s skin Rob hisses out an exclamation of praise. Aaron’s back is dotted with marks that are laid on his skin with an utterance of “good boy” or “wonderful slut” or “such a whore for me.” Aaron wants them marking his skin always.  

By the time that Robert takes a breather Aaron is sure that his back must be a mess of wax and burnt red skin. Rob peels a little piece off him and then, wonderfully, blows on the skin as if to cool it. But that only serves to heighten Aaron’s arousal more. Indeed, by the time Rob has tried this new technique on a few more spots, Aaron knows that he is panting and moaning and waving his arse enticingly in Robert’s direction.

“I have enjoyed my candles very much,” Robert muses. “And now my cake is beautifully decorated. But since it is my birthday I feel like I should be able to have my cake and eat it too.”

With that, Aaron feels Robert swoop down low and run his tongue straight up one of the globes of his ass. After the scorching sensation of the wax, Robert’s tongue feels like cool relief and Aaron cannot help the groan that escapes his body. But then to add extra fire to Aaron’s helplessly burning body Rob runs his teeth over the same spot, before collecting a bite of skin between his teeth and gently chewing at it.

Rob repeats this process until Aaron is sure that as well as his back being covered in wax his ass must be covered in bite marks. Robert seems to notice this and spends a good amount of time soothing his hands over Aaron’s sore body, although part of Aaron is convinced that he is only doing this so that he can see the way Aaron’s skin changes colour under his ministrations.

Then finally Rob is encouraging the plug out, which means Aaron can give him his final present. As the plug pulls free from Aaron’s body, so does the cum that he has been keeping locked up inside himself all day. The cum that Rob doesn’t know he had left in him this morning.

“Babe,” Robert exclaims, for once in his life lost for words.

Rob takes a little tasting lick from Aaron’s swollen hole before diving back in for a more satisfying taste. Robert eats from him like a starving man and Aaron is sure that if he were able to look behind himself he would see Rob’s face as a mess of cum and saliva. Aaron thinks he must look gorgeous.

Rob’s tongue seems to be everywhere all at once. First around Aaron’s incredibly sensitive rim, then diving in to drink him from the source. At one point is seems Rob might have two tongues until Aaron realises that it’s just a particularly well-lubed finger that’s been added to his desperate cunt.

Rob seems content to simply stay eating Aaron out forever. But Aaron’s been on edge now for what feels like hours and he needs the relief of Rob’s dick in him. So, he lets himself become louder in his moans and concentrates on pushing back onto Rob’s fingers and face, showing off how open and eager and ready he is for Rob’s wonderful cock.

And finally, finally, he gives it to him.

“Yeah, you like that slut?” Robert breaths as he bottoms out. “You like my dick in you? You like my marks all over you? I don’t know how I found such a gorgeous whore. I don’t know what makes you want to give it up for me like this. But I love you for it. I love you.”

Rob’s dick is incredibly hard and it burns him like a brand. Hotter than the wax and more insistent than Rob’s teeth, Rob’s cock moving within him is a feeling that Aaron doesn’t think he’ll ever really be able to describe. Rob seems to pride himself on being able to reach Aaron’s prostate instantly, and this time is no exception, Rob using all the angles and thrusts that he knows will drive Aaron wild. There is a special space in him, a spot that no man but Rob has ever been able to reach before, and Aaron luxuriates in both the feeling and the knowledge that there is a part of him that is exclusively Robert’s.

When Robert cums it is hard and deep and Aaron knows it will be leaking out of him for hours to come. Rob’s hands on his back are trembling, his voice waivers, and it is this knowledge that Aaron has taken Rob so far apart that pushes him over the edge too.

Once they are calm again, Rob goes into aftercare mode, removing the blindfold and laying Aaron down on his stomach so that he doesn’t irritate any of the places that were burned by the wax. Rob lies with him, stroking Aaron’s hair and face, a look so intense in his eyes Aaron is nearly afraid to look at him.

“I love you,” Robert breaths.

Aaron smiles back at him and revels in the words. Then, when he is a bit more coherent he asks, “Did you enjoy your present then?”

“I did, very much,” Rob replies with a grin. “You are a marvel, you are,” he continues suddenly serious, “I am so thankful I have you. You are an amazing human being. And you are an amazing slut. I’m so glad I have you in my life.”

“Hey, it’s your birthday, aren’t I supposed to be the one saying nice things about you?”

“You don’t have to though,” Rob responds. “You already say enough with your body. It’s in the way you submit to me, and the way you make love to me.”

Rob leans over to kiss him. Aaron can taste the sweat and cum from their bodies on his lips. It tastes wonderful.

“Best birthday ever,” Robert sighs into his skin, and Aaron finds himself agreeing as he drifts into beautiful darkness, Rob’s taste on his lips, his cum in his cunt, and his marks on his back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That fic ran away with me a bit there! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I am taking prompts at @smuttyrobron on tumblr. You can find my non-porny writings at @iwillsendapostcard.


End file.
